fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleister Waltz
Name: Aleister Waltz Title: Sir Aleister Waltz, Colonel Aleister Waltz, Head of the Argentum Nobilis Regiment. Age: 36 (Born May 20th) Height: 5'11" Weight: 178lbs Eye color: Olive Facial Features: Narrow eyes and long, thin features. Eyes always look a bit uninterested. Thin lips and clear face. Makeup & Tattoos: None Hair color: "Ashen Brown" (Pale brown or /very/ dark blond. Grayish/losing it's color.) Hair Length: Slicked back, save for the fringe on his right side. When wet or undone, his hair comes down to about his eyes in length. Parted in the middle. Ornamentation: He has... a piercing. Markings: He has a few scars littering his body and arms from sword fights, gunshot wounds, etc. All were treated pretty quickly with either potions or will medics, and so the scars are very faint, even unnoticeable until you see him up close. No markings on the face, save for faint crow's feet and slight weathering from age. Flesh Tone: His skin is very pallid but he retains a kind of youthfulness and beauty, that he doesn't hesitate to use to his advantage. Residence: He still lives in the upper class district of Bowerstone, not far from the castle, which is known as Fairfax Gardens, but as his family is immensely wealthy, he spends most of his time in the secluded Waltz Mansion on hills outlying Millfields and Silverpines. He prefers the "wildlife" in the area to the urban settings of Bowerstone. Occupation: A knighted officer of the colonel rank, highly decorated. Served during the war with the Crawler as well as various battles under Logan's reign. Belongs to a number private societies celebrating war heroes as well as his ties to the aristocracy. He also belongs to a society that seeks the extermination of balverines. Military: Colonel of the Argentum Nobilis Regiment, Royal Army. Criminal Background: None. Pets: None; hates animals. Romance: Widowed Family: • Wife, Ada Waltz (née, DuBois), Deceased. • Daughter, Dominique Waltz, Deceased. Sexual Orientation: ? Persona: Charismatic, capable and successful, he is a natural born leader that many of his subordinates would die for. However, he is hardly an honest man worth this loyalty. Brief History: He keeps details surrounding his personal life fairly private. The most people know about him is that he's an outdoorsman who loves hunting and is an excellent tactician. • Fascinated with guns and weaponry. • Highly skilled marksman and avid outdoorsman. • Childhood history of cruelty to animals. • Ridicules vegetarians. Clothing: • Argentum Nobilis Full Dress Uniform • Argentum Nobilis Battle Dress Uniform + Black coat • Casual attire tends to consist of suits and various formalwear. He's an aristocrat and likes to look the part. Color-wise, he wears almost nothing but black, silver, gray, and white. The few times he incorporates color into his wardrobe it is carnelian or rosewood red and usually only in sparing accents. Equipment: • Fighting Knife (Apollo Model F-S 41) • Revolver (Diana III, Apollo Batallion Custom) • Sword (Endymion's Rest) Magic: None Schooling: Highly educated, which is typical of one born into aristocracy. He was one of those students that seemed to naturally excel at everything and graduated from Fairfax Academy with honours. His name remains whispered among the halls of Fairfax Academy as something of a legend. Class: Fighter . Category:Characters Category:Original Characters